1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight and, more particularly, to a headlight for motorcycle or similar vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Space, weight, and aerodynamic considerations affect the design of motorcycles and their subsystems. For instance, the headlight may be shaped so as to simultaneously meet aerodynamic constraints and packaging requirements. Projector headlights have developed as a means of providing a large amount of light while reducing size and weight. The projector headlight commonly includes a reflector and a bulb (light source) at the rear of the lamp body and a lens at the front, such that light is converged by the lens. For automotive vehicles, projector headlight efficiency has been further increased by providing a plurality of lenses.
In the case of motorcycles and similar such vehicles, headlights may be disposed in front of the vehicle to either side of the front fork. Because of space and aerodynamic considerations, it is desirable that the headlight be near the centerline of the vehicle and as far rearward as possible. Generally, it is the front fork that constrains the placement of the headlight to the most favorable location. In particular, the position of the bulb within the headlight may affect how close the headlight may ultimately be disposed to the front fork, since the hardware supporting the bulb is generally the most rearward portion of the headlight body.
The use of headlights having multiple lenses for a single bulb offer an opportunity for producing a headlight wherein the bulb is favorably disposed relative to the fork of a motorcycle. In addition, the multiple lens elements may be disposed so as to produce for a favorable aerodynamic form along the front face of the headlight.
An aspect of the present invention comprises a headlight for a motorcycle having a fork and a vertical center plane extending along the length of the motorcycle. The headlight comprises a light source and a plurality of lenses. The lenses have centers and are arranged to receive light from the light source. The light source is adapted to be disposed farther outwardly from the center plane than a centroid of the centers of the lenses.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a headlight system for a motorcycle, which has a fork and a vertical center plane that extends along the length of the motorcycle. The headlight system comprises first and second headlights. The first headlight is disposed laterally on one side of the center plane and the second headlight is disposed laterally on the opposite side of the center plane. The first headlight has a first light source and a first plurality of lenses having centers. The lenses are arranged to receive light from the first light source. The second headlight has a second light source and a second plurality of lenses. The lenses have centers and are arranged to receive light from the second light source. The first light source is disposed outwardly from a centroid of the centers of the first plurality of lenses and the second light source is disposed outwardly from the centroid of the centers of the second plurality of lenses.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a headlight for a motorcycle is provided. The motorcycle has a fork and a vertical center plane that extends along the length of the motorcycle. The headlight comprises a light source and a plurality of lenses. The lenses have centers and are arranged to receive light from the light source. The centers are also disposed substantially along a vertical line and the light source is disposed vertically above a centroid of the centers.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a motorcycle comprising a frame that is generally bisected by a vertical, longitudinally extending central plane. A front fork is rotatably coupled to the frame so as to rotate about a steering axis through an envelop of rotational positions. At least one headlight is coupled to the frame and is disposed outside the envelop of rotation positions of the front fork so as not to interfere with rotation of the front fork. The headlight includes a light source and a plurality of lenses arranged to receive light from the light source. Each lens has a center that is spaced from the center of the another lens, and a centroid is defined at the midpoint between the centers of two adjacent lenses. The light source is disposed farther outwardly from the center plane than the centroid.